


Love Live! Visual Novels

by YuriWriter30



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Graphic Novel, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriWriter30/pseuds/YuriWriter30
Summary: Just like the title says!~ Choose wisely and enjoy!~





	1. Photographic Memories

_**NOTE: I have this horror visual novel posted in Facebook and in Wattpad. Voting will end by tomorrow at around 1 or 2 pm (GMT +08:00)** _

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1; Piece 1

**_ Soooo for CHAPTER 1 we got Maki Nishikino as the winner with 52 votes! alright guys! Let's start this off!!! Oh, I have this in Facebook sooo.... _ **

 

**_ NOTE: Your choice may or may not alter the story. No limits of lives. Choose wisely and enjoy! _ **

 

_ **Voting will end at Jan 16, around 1 or 2 pm (GMT +08:00)** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _


	3. Chapter 1;Piece 1-2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Voting will end at January 20 by 5 or 6 pm (GMT+ 08:00) School starts here tomorrow so....yaaaah ;-;** _


End file.
